tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Übermensch
Dr. Übermensch is a dark BLU Medic TF2 Freak created by BisonsWrath. He is the Director of the BLU organization in BisonsWrath's alternate universe. His theme is Command and Conquer Generals Zero Hour - 02. Helix Armada. Background Dr. Adam Lang was a scientist working for the BLU military organization. He made several breakthroughs that allowed the BLU team to combat the evil REDs despite the latter's significantly larger army - that is, until the current BLU director was murdered by a YLW Sniper on the RED leader's payroll (The YLWs are True Neutral killers for hire.) The BLUs were then pushed back on all fronts. Just when the situation was becoming disastrous, an emergency election was held. 2 of every class were balloting for the Director's spot. Dr. Lang, due to his impressive scientific record, won over a lot of the voters and subsequently became the Director, angering Adolf Sawbones in the process. Vowing to end the war and bring peace to a world that had none for 31 years, Lang enhanced himself and several other warriors of his team, and took on the title of Dr. Übermensch. Appearance He wears a Team Captain, a Medicine Manpurse painted Balaclavas Are Forever and a Quadwrangler that gains a critboost when he turns it on. Behavior and Personality Dr. Übermensch is very strict. Failure in his army usually results in being booked and demoted after several consecutive failures, and the lowest ranks are imprisoned, but there is no death penalty. He does not see to mind killing REDs or YLWs, but should a strong RED be betrayed by his own team, he gladly gives them a chance to switch affiliation. He is also fearless, and likes taking control of a battle through assassinating the enemy's mission commander(s). Being an absolute genius with an IQ of 215, he spends most of his free time in his private lab, but is usually too worried about the war raging outside to actually accomplish anything. Abilities and Powers Energy Projectiles Übermensch has the ability to shoot green energy projectiles out of his hands with varying strength, bigger ones usually taking longer to charge. They are especially effective against bots, disrupting their inner systems even if the initial blast didn't really damage them. The largest amount the Doc can charge is powerful enough to destroy a Carrier tank, but it would take a whole minute to charge. Inhuman Fitness Übermensch can tank a critical rocket and still fight, but doesn't pack much of a punch without his Quadwrangler. He can leap over large distances similar to Rocket Jumping. His maximum run speed is 520 hammer units/second, which is equal to a BFB Scout, but at this speed, he is vulnerable to any surprise attacks since he is focused on getting to his destination. His skin cannot be punctured, making bruises and explosions the only was to beat him. He doesn't have much of a hard time identifying and evading attacks when fighting several opponents. LAPC (Liquid Anti-Projectile Coating) To remedy the large amount of bruises caused by bullets and melee attacks, Dr. Übermensch dons a special coating under his clothes (And hat) that makes bullets and light melee attacks bounce off of him. This makes him a large threat to everyone relying on bullets. Telekinesis Though with limited precision, Dr. Übermensch can lift and hurl objects at his opponents, though he prefers to move said objects in front of him and punch them. An extension of this ability is to levitate to prevent fall damage, or for when his jumps are not high enough to reach something/someone. Quadwrangler and Twin-Bladed Greatsword Dr. Übermensch's Quadwrangler is a deadly addon that allows to dramatically strengthen his right hand. He uses it to punch holes through his enemies or to increase his ability to wield his massive Twin-Bladed Greatsword, a long, heavy sword that has two separate blades instead of a single big one. Infiltrator Weaponry In the late stages of the war, a RED superweapon was used on Übermensch, and sapped all his powers. This caused him to design a set of equipment for himself to aid in the coming storm. In this form, he wears a BLK uniform, a BLK Team Captain with a golden rim and a Distinctive Lack Of Hue Medi-Mask. He is armed with an experimental buzz saw weapon, a sawn-off Widowmaker and a Death Ray hooked up to an Emerald Jarate. His LAPC is thickened in this form. Faults and weaknesses Blunt Trauma While stabbing weapons are rendered useless by his hardened skin and mimetic coating, Dr. Übermensch is still not that strong against heavy blunt weapons such as hammers and Fists Of Steel, which, in addition, deal great pain to him. He was once seen briefly overwhelmed by a Powerjack Pyro. His Own Overconfidence Übermensch is quite arrogant, and, despite preparing thoroughly for most missions, can disregard an opponent's potentially dangerous powers. In his Über state, he delivers risky attacks, rarely considering the opponent can counter them. He is also a bad planner, so his general Plasmaneer has to plan all the battles instead. Trivia *His early concept personality was friendly and helpful, only to be replaced by his current grim behavior, inspired by a mix of Nick Fury and the Terminator from Terminator 2. *He has personally destroyed all Pyrovision Goggles and other Pyrovision items in his team's arsenal, as he considers the alternate vision as a "drug". He doesn't have anything against Romevision. *He is 37 years old. *He loves Spycrabs. Category:Blade Users Category:Freaks made in Garry's Mod Category:Lawful Neutral beings Category:BLU Team Category:Monsters made by BisonsWrath Category:Medics Category:Lightning Bruisers